


Drip Drip

by straycty



Series: Fire & Ice [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Banter, Begging, Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Glow in the dark bondage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Mentions of tentacle porn, Oil, Oral Sex, Rest in pieces Mr. Sheet :(, Rimming, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straycty/pseuds/straycty
Summary: “Okay... this is new.”Jisung, upon hearing Seungmin’s voice, immediately hit the off button on the monitor. He turned towards the door in his spinny chair and leaned his elbow on the desk like he hadn’t been watching softcore wax play.“I don’t know what you’re referring to.”





	Drip Drip

**Author's Note:**

> I "took a break" from writing this week because school has been killing me and wrote this for some fuckin' reason. Idk, I just got SUPER into wax play the past couple weeks so... here u go. Domestic Seungsung wax play.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Okay... this is new.”

Jisung, upon hearing Seungmin’s voice, immediately hit the off button on the monitor. He turned towards the door in his spinny chair and leaned his elbow on the desk like he hadn’t been watching softcore wax play.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Jisung said, playing dumb. Seungmin quirked a brow, clearly not buying it. The older boy cringed as Min set down his bag, the heavy object impacting the floor with a pronounced  _ thump _ , and walked over. He gulped as Seungmin reached out and clicked the monitor back on, relieved when his boyfriend looked with curiosity, not disgust.

“I said it was new, not bad,” He clarified. Jisung watched as his boyfriend leaned down next to him and scrolled through the page. After about forty-five seconds of scrolling, he looked at Jisung. 

“So, wax play, huh?” Seungmin mused, “You’re interested?”

Jisung shrugged coyly. He didn’t want to put his boyfriend off, but he also didn’t want to seem like he  _ didn’t _ want to try it. “It sounds fun,” he answered, thinking carefully. “Though… it _ is _ a little scary.”

“Not as scary as your tentacle porn,” Seungmin muttered under his breath, laughing when Jisung slapped his shoulder in mild offense. He reached out and stroked his hair in response. “Don’t worry, I love you even if you fantasize about taking it up the ass from an alien plant.”

Jisung relaxed eventually after Seungmin reassured him that he was also interested in wax play, spending at least two hours scrolling through various blogs until they had a good idea of how it worked and what was safe. He pulled up a chair, asking Jisung what he would be okay with and what he wouldn’t.

“Do you want to pour wax on me?” Seungmin asked, looking at him. Jisung bit his lip, “... a little. I want to be the receiver more, though - unless you want to! I’m totally fine with that!”

“I’m okay,” Seungmin shrugged. “I’m more of an ice guy.”

“Ooh,” Jisung quirked a brow in interest. “You never told me that. Have you tried it?”

“Once,” the older boy watched as Seungmin spoke, the other’s eyes fixed firmly on the computer screen. “I liked it. It was weird to get used to, but I’d try it again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jisung said, a sly smile rising to his lips. “Does the idea of pouring wax on me turn you on?”

“It’s appealing.”

“You know, I heard you could pour the wax in a way that lets you make molds of, like, nipples and stuff,” Jisung laughed, “How do you feel about making a nipple mold? You could take it to work.”

Seungmin deadpanned, “I am not making a mold of your nipples, Jisung.”

“You’re no fun,” Jisung pouted but let the topic drop regardless. Instead, he turned back to the computer, closing out of the tabs they had pulled up and shutting it off. He groaned as he got up from the chair, pulling off his pants and shirt before collapsing on the bed with a huff.

Seungmin followed after him, getting undressed before wedging a pillow under his head and wrapping his arms around Jisung’s small waist. He pulled him close, tucking his head in the nook of Jisung’s shoulder. All that time staring at the computer screen made him tired, his eyes easily falling shut.

“I don’t want to go to work…” Jisung mumbled, adjusting with a wiggle to grab Seungmin’s hand and lace their fingers together. Seungmin squeezed his hand, “I like staying home with you.”

“I know, Ji.” Seungmin said. “I don’t like leaving you either.”

Five days later, on a Tuesday night, Jisung found himself in a terrible mood. It had rained on his way to work and he had forgotten his umbrella, getting drenched by the time he reached the studio. And when lunch break finally came, he found out someone had stolen his lunch from the work fridge - On top of that, they had a meeting the next day and just the thought of it made Jisung want to scream. He was  _ not  _ in the mood to deal with clients.

So when the older boy came home to an interesting scene, he was tired, frustrated, and more than anything… confused.

“What the...” Jisung said, eyes widening as he took in the newly rearranged dining room. Nothing was in its usual place, and for a second, Jisung thought he stepped into the wrong apartment. “You’ve been busy.”

Seungmin lifted his head from where he was arranging a sheet on the floor, surprised. “You’re home!” He sat up on his knees, “Did you get off work early?”

“Yeah, just a bit,” Jisung answered, still dazed by the amount of work his boyfriend had put into his set-up while he was gone. He remained confused until he saw what was in the back of the room, small and incriminating.

The dining room had the table pushed to the far wall, the main space taken up by a large, old sheet instead that was taped to the hardwood floor at the corners. On the table was a set of candles, a bundle of red rope, a small fire extinguisher, and a wooden chair that he recognized as the one that normally sat in their bedroom covered in clothes. There was nothing flammable in sight besides the line of soy candles of various colors all with blackened wicks on the table. Seungmin must’ve tried the wax out on himself.

_ That’s kinda hot, _ Jisung thought. _ Pun intended. _

“I wanted to surprise you,” Min said as he stood. Jisung smiled, “Well you did. I had a shitty day but this... this is... wow.”

“You like it?”

“I love it.”

“Good,” Seungmin smiled, “And I’m sorry you had a shitty day. I’ll do my best to help you relax.” He kissed Jisung, the kiss short and sweet before he bit his lip playfully, foreshadowing the plans that already had Jisung’s gut teeming with anticipation. He slapped his ass as Jisung broke away and walked past him. 

“Do me a favor and prep yourself while I finish out here,” Seungmin commanded, jerking his head in the direction of the bathroom, “and don’t forget to shave.”

“Bossy,” Ji smirked as he set his bag down in the living room and loosened his tie. “I’ll be out soon.”

Thirty minutes later, Jisung found himself sitting completely naked in a chair in the middle of his dim dining room as his boyfriend covered him in a thin layer of oil, his hands bound behind his back with a set of glow-in-the dark cherry red ropes. He didn’t know when or how Seungmin bought all this, but he was sure as fuck glad he did.

The black-haired boy closed his eyes and let his head tip back as Min kneaded with thighs, the oil making everything slick and smooth. All the stress that his muscles had built up over the day seemed to melt away, dripping off into the floor with the lavender oil.

“Fuck,” Jisung muttered as Seungmin gripped his upper thighs, feeling his dick twitch with each squeeze of his hands. “Minnie, fuck…”

Seungmin hummed, squeezing hard enough to make Jisung’s mouth drop open. He had been at it for at least ten minutes now, softening his muscles with each press of his palms. And right as the older boy started to doubt if they were ever going to move on, Seungmin stopped.

“I’m gonna start soon, okay?” The younger boy waited for Jisung to nod as confirmation. He headed back to the table, grabbing the red candle and a lighter. Jisung waited with anticipation as he heard the lighter flick, the crackle of a wick lighting stirring his arousal further.

“I’ll start of your thighs and from high,” Seungmin said, “and then go lower. Tell me if it’s too much, okay? Oh, and also...”

“Yes?” Jisung looked up at the boy holding the candle, his face cast in a haunting amber glow. Seungmin tilted his head, looking more ghost than man. “What’s our safeword?”

“Prometheus,” Jisung answered without hesitation. Seungmin smiled, “Good.” He set the candle aside, unable to resist pecking his boyfriend, and then he retrieved and began tipping the candle. He watched the drop of red wax spill down the side of the candle like a liquid ruby, tracking it as it fell from the air and onto his thigh.

_ Huh. It didn’t hurt that much,  _ Jisung thought.

But then Seungmin got closer and closer until Jisung’s thighs began to tingle with warmth, each drip making his anticipation and fear grow. The warmth then became heat, each drip hot and angry when it met his skin. Jisung wincing as a little red drop dripped onto the inner part of his left thigh, sliding down until his leg jerked.

Seungmin quickly righted the candle, asking if it was too much.

“No, no…” Jisung answered quickly.  _ It felt good. More than good. _ “You can get closer.”

And so Seungmin did, watching as his boyfriend struggled against his bindings and writhed against the wooden chair until he was only six inches away from his skin, open mouthed and panting. The candle was close enough to hurt but not to splash or burn. Just right.

Jisung hissed and moaned, rubbing his knees together as if that would let him escape from the pain. He strained his legs down as if the few millimeters would give him reprieve, his panting fading between each cluster of drips Seungmin bestowed upon him. 

Count to three - drip.

Count to two - drip drip.

Count to five - drip drip drip.

Jisung looked down, panting, at the mess on his legs - a mosaic of red and white. It was cracking where his legs moved too much, but on top, it was solid. It was beautiful.

“I think that’s enough for now,” Seungmin said softly, pinching out the white candle with his forefinger and thumb. Jisung didn’t know if he should feel sad or relieved. “I’m gonna untie you, okay?”

“Yes,” Jisung answered breathlessly, sighing in relief when his wrists were freed. The ropes glowed softly in the dim light of the room, reminiscent of the pink marks they left behind on Jisung’s skin. He tossed them to the side, making Seungmin laugh.

“Not in the mood for more bondage?” Seungmin teased. Jisung shook head head, sighing. “I’d rather tie you up.”

“Mm,” Seungmin hummed, letting his hands fall to Jisung’s lap. “Another day.”

He sat lax, helping Seungmin remove the wax from his thighs. The wax left marks as well, Jisung’s legs mottled with varying shades of pink from pastel to rose. The wax was easy to remove, and for once, the older boy was glad he had  _ really _ put in the time to prep rather than half-assing it.

Seungmin asked Jisung to kneel on the floor (on a pillow, of course - Jisung whined like a banshee if his knees ached the next day) and the boy did as he asked, looking at him curiously when he tapped the seat of the chair.

“Arms up,” Seungmin command, “Ass out.”

“Oh, are you going to cane me?” Jisung laughed, speaking in a mock British accent as he laid his arms, folded, on the seat of the chair. “How did I offend you, sir?”

“Never call me  _ sir  _ again, good God...” Seungmin scoffed, “I’ve got something better than caning.” He said, kneeling down behind Jisung. Realization dawned on the older boy like a tidal wave when he felt his boyfriend spread his ass, his long fingers running up and down his waist and hips with admiration between squeezes.

“So that’s why you asked me to prep…” He said, thighs seizing when Seungmin blew air across his asshole. He willed himself to relax, gasping when the younger boy’s hands ran gently down his thighs over his wax marks. His skin still burned with pin-prick memories of the delightful pain.

Seungmin said nothing in response, instead bowing his head and neck as he licked and kissed coquettishly around his cheeks, leaving little bite marks that bloomed into pretty, shallow bruises. He went slowly and deliberately, wanting to make his lover fall apart with grace.

The younger boy gripped Jisung’s hips tight as he jerked about, righting him when the pillow slipped out from under his knees. Seungmin, once he got a handle on his squirming boyfriend, brought a hand up to help ease the process, done with teasing his cute little ass.

“Ohh…” Jisung moaned when a lubed finger slid into him, followed just minutes later by another. They moved around inside him, bending and pressing and stretching in a way only someone who knew his body like the back of their hand could. “Fuck, Min…”

Seungmin preened at the indirect praise, hastening and slowing his finger fucking until Jisung’s gaze back at him was borderline murderous. He quirked an eyebrow, smirking. “Got something to say, babe?”

“Tongue. Now.” Jisung growled, arching his spine. Seungmin’s eyes glimmered, smug. “Who’s the bossy one now?”

“Fuck you,” the older boy said with no heat.

Seungmin, despite his teasing, gave into his lovers demands, slowing his fingers until they were nearly still and spreading them into a “v”. He spit on him, watching the saliva drip down the line of his ass until it draped around his fingers, slick. 

He added a more lube, the clear, cherry flavored liquid easing the movement of his fingers. The younger man slid his fingers in and out, hooking the digits on his rim and breaking his boyfriend in until he was verging on begging. Jisung was seconds away from snapping at him when he dipped his head, his warm breath preluding the slick tongue that entered between the two spread fingers.

Jisung’s hands gripped the side of the chair tight, his cheek pressed flat into the wood as his back arched and dipped, moving to the rhythm Seungmin’s mouth commanded. He shivered, the feeling of his tongue in his ass by far one of Jisung’s favorite things out of, well… everything. It was incomparable to anything he had ever felt and he doubted it would ever cease to be so.

His nails dragged against the wood when Seungmin sucked on his rim, his hands forcing his thighs apart when the sensation became too much for his lover. He bit his ass gently as he took a breather, fingering Jisung through his whines and moans for more before he went back in, tongue laving between his spread fingers.

Each dip of the slick muscle made Jisung gasp, the coolness of his breath hitting his wet skin making his skin ripples with contrasting sensations. His thighs still burned, a dull, ghostly sensation of heat making the whole act that much more intense.

Soon enough, Jisung was shaking. His legs jerked with every lick of his insides, every pump of his fingers - and every time Seungmin stopped before he could cum. He brought him back from the edge and then kicked him towards it, edging him to hell, heaven, and back.

“Seungmin…” Jisung whined. His boyfriend said nothing in response, simply fondling his ass as he pointedly ignored stimulating Jisung in any significant way. He chuckled when Jisung pitched his ass back, the pillow under his knees making him slide more than he intended.

“Careful, babe.” Seungmin warned, manhandling him back into a position that looking like it  _ wouldn’t  _ break his back. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I’m not gonna hurt myself,” Jisung said, whining pitifully. Seungmin rolled his eyes, licking the section from his taint to his asshole. He blew a thin stream of air over where he licked, making Jisung shiver. “If you say so.”

He went harder than he had all the previous times, licking and biting and spitting and tongue fucking him until Jisung couldn’t feel his legs, and Jisung was  _ sure  _ he was going to let him cum. He was so close, his dick was twitching, he-

And then Seungmin stopped.

_ I’m going to commit murder,  _ Jisung thought, but of course that wouldn’t fly over well with his boyfriend, so he resorted to more… conventional methods. Even Jisung’s internal monologue refused to acknowledge the fact that he was begging.

“Please, please, please…” Jisung moaned, his abs flexing with each kitten lick. “Make me cum. Please, Min. Let me cum.”

“You sure?” Seungmin teased, pressing the pads of his two fingers into his prostate. “I think you can go longer.”

“No, no, no!” Jisung whined. “Please, I need it!”

“You’re so cute when you beg.”

“I’m  _ not  _ begging.”

“I won’t let you finish unless you  _ admit _ you’re begging.”

Jisung pouted, dragging his lips between his teeth. “Fine… I’m begging. Now please,  _ please _ let me cum.”

“Mm,” Seungmin hummed in satisfaction. “If you say so.”

The younger boy sat up, still kneeling but with this knees no longer folded. Jisung had a feeling he knew what was coming and that feeling was confirmed with his boyfriend drizzled even more lube in his hands, coating the insides of Jisung’s thighs. It made everything slippery, the glide of his hands on his inner thighs almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

Jisung held back, wanting to wait (even if he’d already been waiting for what felt like millennia) for Seungmin so that they could cum together, or at least close to it. He clenched his thighs together tight as Seungmin tucked Jisung’s dick back between his own legs, sliding his own dick underneath it so they rubbed together with every thrust, the head of his dick hitting Seungmin’s skin as he bottomed out.

He whined, pushing his hips back as Seungmin slid his dick between his thighs, sliding in and out at a slow pace until he was totally hard. Jisung’s dick slipped out from between his thighs and neither of them could gather the will to re-tuck it. His moans became louder and louder as Seungmin’s hip movements became more rapid, the slapping of skin against skin filling their shared apartment.

Jisung keened, turning his head to kiss Seungmin’s lips when he bent down over him, his moans and whines spreading into his boyfriend’s mouth as the younger boy’s hand dropped from his waist to Jisung’s untouched dick, rubbing circles into the head with his palm. 

It took barely fifteen seconds before Jisung came, his thighs shaking as he came into Seungmin’s hand, the white liquid dripping between his fingers and onto the wax-covered sheet below. He panted, closing his eyes as his boyfriend continued to fuck his thighs until he came, loud and unapologetic.

“You’re so good for me…” Seungmin praised, looping his arms around Jisung’s waist and pulling his back to his chest. The younger boy rested his head on his shoulder, kissing his neck as me muttered. “So good…”

Jisung was still breathing heavily when he pecked the top of his head, muttering a breathy “I love you.” He ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes before turning around, looking at the carnage as he did so. Seungmin smiled down at him, a single, tired upturn of the mouth, when Jisung grunted back an, “I love you too.”

The older boy, after snapping out of his dick-induced daze, looked around them - namely at all the wax, cum, and other fluids littering the floor. He groaned, thinking about how long that would take to clean up. 

“Don’t worry,” Seungmin chuckled, seemingly reading his thoughts. “That’s what the sheets are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time including an actual kink, so please tell me how you think I did. Any and all feedback is most appreciated. I really hope y'all like it. I'll probably write a sequel where Seungmin is on the receiving end of ice play at some point, but that might be a little ways off.
> 
> Anyway, my nsfw twitter is [@sungnsfw!](https://twitter.com/sungnsfw) Feel free to suggest/discuss future concepts for fics with me. I love interacting with people, so don't be shy!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
